When an elevator is running, various users need to interact with the elevator so as to perform operations such as elevator calling. In the traditional scheme, taking a user in need of taking an elevator as an example, the interaction with the elevator is realized via an elevator calling button of the elevator of the building, thereby sending an elevator calling instruction, the user waits for the processing by an elevator dispatching system, and the elevator dispatching system assigns the corresponding elevator for the user to take. However, such scheme is very time-consuming; moreover, the interaction between the user and the elevator can only be realized via similar elevator calling buttons, and the function is very simple, for example, the user would not be able to make a reservation for the elevator in advance, the demand of the user for knowing the running state information about the elevator cannot be satisfied, etc. Taking an elevator maintenance personnel in need of maintaining or monitoring the elevator as an example, the maintenance personnel can only interact with the elevator in an elevator remote monitoring system of the elevator, which causes the interaction difficulty and requires high degree of specialization.
With the rapid development of mobile communications and artificial intelligence, the use of mobile terminals is becoming prevalent, and social communication media software, for example, WeChat, is also widely used; therefore, the communication between people becomes easier, faster and more efficient.